Christmas Kisses
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Christmas time at Stargate Atlantis. Firts Stargate fic be gentle.SHEYLA!


Title:Christmas Kisses Rating:PG-13 just to be safe.  
Summary: Christmas time in Atlantis will be a great one for John and Teyla.  
Author Note: This is my first Stargate atlantis fic so don't be to hard on me I just started watching this show.  
Pairing: Teyla and Sheppard.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis if I did John and Teyla would be together now.

It was around 3 am Christmas day on earth but just another day on atlantis.  
Teyla had a nightmare which kept her from going to sleep again she was now running laps in the training room.  
The door slid open and in the darkness she could only make out a male form running she quickly through them to the ground hands behind their back on their stomach her sitting on them.  
"Jeez Teyla..."Sheppard moaned trying to get more comfortable.  
"MAJOR!"Teyla quickly got off him her cheeks burning with emberrasment.  
John Slowly stood up but before he could begin to ask what was wrong she started.  
"I am so sorry Major I did not recognise you"She said putting her head down to aviod eye contact.  
"No no it's fine I shouldn't have snuck up on you"He said softly.  
All she did was nod.  
"Are you ok?I mean why are you here?"He asked softly.  
"I...I could not sleep"  
"Another nightmare?"He asked with concern.  
All she could do was nod as she sat down on the floor.  
"Do you want to tell me about it? sometimes that helps"He said sitting beside her.  
"No I don't wish to ever recall it again"She said looking away from him.  
"Hey...it's ok"He said reaching out to brush his hand across her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear.  
"It...was awful it was all blowing up and everyone was dying and I couldn't find you and..."She trailed off in tears.  
"it's ok I'm here I'm ok"He said putting his arm around her pulling her close.  
"I just...I couldn't go back to sleep"She said snuggling closer to him.  
"Well...You need to sleep a little more there's the party tomorrow or I guess later this morning"He said.  
"Yes,What is exactly is this party for?"She asked.  
"Well...in earth we have christmas...you give people you love presents nobody works you decorate the house and be with ones you love"John explained.  
"I didn't get anybody anything...Tell me more?"She aksed looking up at him.  
"Well you take a tree and put the gifts under it till christmas and then you hand mistletoe"He said.  
"What's that"  
"Mistletoe? You hang it up and when two people step under it they haft to kiss"  
"You have very weird things on earth major"  
"Yeah, it's weird but if you love the person you don't mind"  
"Have you ever?...never mind it's none of my buisness"She said shaking her head.  
"no it's alright...yes a few times...but I never really loved the women I was with"  
"There'll be dancing too...you do dance right?"He asked looking down at her.  
"Yes"  
"good you'll owe me one then"  
She nodded.  
"Come on let's get you to bed"He said.  
"NO! I don't want to go it may sound silly but I just can't"She protested pulling away from him to look at him.  
"Ok...I have an idea come on"He said standing up and pulling her with him.  
They walked silently through the hallls.  
finally they reached major sheppards room and he pulled her inside.  
"MAJOR SHEPPARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Teyla suddenly asked backing against the door when he sat on his bed.  
"It's ok relax you can sleep with me tonight nobody will know...and I'll be good I promise"He said patting the spot next to him.  
"Come on"He said when she didn't move.  
Slowly and hesitantly she corssed the room to sit beside him.  
"It's ok...really"He said again.  
She looked at him still a little reluctant.  
Smiling he layed down.  
"Well I'm going to sleep feel free to join me whenever"He said folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.  
Teyla sat there a minute watching him before hesitantly laying down beside him and snuggling up close.  
John opened his eyes to look down at her he hadn't exactly expected her to get so comfortable and close.  
After a few moments he carefully moved his right arm around her shoulders feeling her snuggle into him he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.  
Teyla layed still a bit until his heavy breathing indicated her was asleep and then she felt her eyes grow heavy and dozed off to.

John slept about three hours waking up around seven in the morning.  
Looking down he saw Teyla alseep in his arms sleeping peacefully.  
Carefully he slid away from her and off the bed decided to let her sleep.  
Teyla woke up around nine slowly she rolled over looking around and stretching.  
She was breifly alarmed she wasn't in her room but soon remembered the night before.  
When she sat up John walked in smiling at her.  
"Morning sleeping beauty...sleep well?"He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Good we have the day off so I left you sleep."He said.  
"Did I miss the party?"She asked.  
"No they're decorating the cafeteria now for it it's tonight you have time to shower and eat first"He replied.  
"Oh..."Teyla gave another nod the looked around the room some more finding things ackward.  
"Look, If you're feeling weird or bad about last night maybe...having regrets nothing happened it's ok"He said sitting beside her.  
"Thank you major... I should go now"She said standing to exit.  
"Teyla...if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here you know that don't you?"He asked standing.  
When she stood with her back to him unreplying he walked up to her turning her to face him and holding her head in his handss.  
"You do know that don't you"  
"Yes,Major I know"  
"And if the wraith ever do find us here and attack I promise...I will not let them kill you I will find you and we would be ok"He said sternly.  
She gave him a weak smile then pulled away and left.

That night at the party John was standing laughing with Rodney over something when Teyla walked in.  
Everyone had dressed up and Teyla thought he was extremely handsome in a tux.  
John looked up to see her walk in.  
Rodney continued to talk but John was just watching Teyla she looked beautiful She had on a light blue gown it went the her ankels it wasn't real straight but not too pouffy either the bodice was tight with white flowers on it and white strings for straps.  
She smiled at him and he walked towards her leaving Rodney giving his a weird look.  
"You look beautiful"He said walking towards her.  
"Thank you major"She said blushing.  
"Would you like to dance?"He asked holding out his hand.  
"I'd love to"She smiled taking his hand.  
They danced for quite a while one of his hands on her waist the other holding hers while her one hand rested on his shoulder.  
Finally spinning they stopped tired from the dancing.  
"Is that the plant you referred to last night?"Teyla asked suddenly.  
"Huh? What plant?"John asked looking at her.  
She simply looked up.  
He did to and there hung mistletoe.  
At first John was suprised they would hang it espeacially Elizabeth.  
"Yes...that's it"He said still looking at it.  
Teyla took a nervous step away from him.  
"Teyla we don't haft to if you don't want to...it's just a stupid tradition"He said.  
"NO!"She almost yelled quickly looking up.  
John jumped back a little.  
"I...I want to"She said softly looking down.  
John smiled at her.  
Then he slowly took a step closer.  
Though his instincts were to grab her and kiss her long and hard but he didn't want to startle her.  
Slowly he reached out and lifted her chin to look at her.  
She tried not to but did make eye contact biting her lower lip he was so close.  
He put his other hand on her waist she put both of hers on his chest.  
Then slowly carefully he leaned in and pressed his lips to her.  
The whole kiss started out gentle,slow,soft.  
She had to fight the erge to moan and get weak in the knees but she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling back in her head and closing.  
He could feel her kissing back and his hand went from her jaw to her waist pulling as close as he could get her.  
Teyla couldn't stand it her knees were weak her head was spinning she tightened her fist on his jacket.  
Soon enough he was deepening the kiss pressing against her harder and pulling her extra close.  
Suddenly he slammed against her sending her into the wall behind her never breaking the kiss,  
She moaned as she hit the wall and he pressed tight against her.  
He definitely wasn't being gentle anymore he was kising her fiercly almost like her needed her to stay alive.  
She was returning his kiss just a passionetely while still pulling him close with his jacket in her tiny fists her one leg wound it's was around his.  
Her lips were beginning to get sore she loved it.  
Then suddenly he pushed away from her.  
He stood away from her not looking at her.  
"Teyla..."He started.  
"It's fine major don't worry about it"She said straightening her dress.  
"What"  
"You quite oviously didn't mean to kiss me so...well... I undertsand you're regret"She said.  
"Wait no,Teyla I...that wasn't what I was going to say"He said stepping closer.  
"Then what were you going to say?"She asked making eye contact.  
"That...That I love you"He said softly.  
"Y...you do?"She asked tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Of course I do"He said putting a hand on her cheek.  
"I love you to major"She said softly.  
He started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" she asked smiling.  
"You"He said putting his arms around her waist she put hers around his neck.  
"Why me she asked"  
"I think you could call me John"He said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her again.

THE END 


End file.
